


Tender

by knives_chau



Series: The Shobin Smut/Fluff Collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Mario Sunshine, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuddling, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Domaiant!shulk, Fluff, Gentle Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Im sorry I like domiant shulk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh god theres a lot of dirty talk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roughness, Sumbissive!robin, for real this time, i need to bathe in holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_chau/pseuds/knives_chau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk and Robin are on vacation and they have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

“Mmm, that was quite a nice dinner, Shulk…” Robin patted his stomach. “It was so nice to eat out.”

“Agreed. Though the food back at the Mansion is so good, it's nice to just be the two of us, eating out,” Shulk said, looking at his boyfriend lovingly. 

The Smashers were all on vacation in Sirena Beach, a wonderful resort located in Mario’s game, Super Mario Sunshine. Around sunset, it was absolutely breathtaking, and it was most famous for it. 

“Hm, should we head back to our room.. or head down to the beach?” Shulk asked, taking Robin’s hand in his own. 

“How about we just spend some time together? We could head back to our room and watch a movie,” Robin said cheerfully. 

“Deal,” Shulk said, holding Robin’s hand tighter and smiling. 

-

The lovers were back in their rooms, and Shulk began to feel… strange. His lower body was tingling…

“Whew.. it sure is hot..” Robin took off his jacket and his pants, leaving him in his socks, his tank top, and his boxers. 

Shulk gulped. Robin looked yummy..

The mage notices Shulk’s staring. “Like what you see?” he asked somewhat seductively. 

“Wh-what? I wasn't staring!” The tingling was getting more intense.. 

Robin laughed. “It's fine, Shulk. I don't mind. Are you hot?” 

Shulk gulped again. “No..” he couldn't take off his clothes, for fear that he would pounce on Robin and have his way with him.

“Come here, love. Let's find a movie,” Robin sat on the bed and turned on the TV, flicking through channels. “What would you like to see?” 

“S-something comedic,” Shulk said. Something funny would take his mind off this intense tingling in his body..

“Are you sure you’re not hot?” Robin looked concerned for his boyfriend. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m sure!” Shulk answered a bit too loudly. 

“I think you are... Take of your shirt, okay? And your pants. I don't want you passing out on me, okay? I'll help you,” Robin came over to Shulk.

No, no, no.. Shulk thought, If he pulls off my pants.. he'll see that I'm hard.. and then I won't be able to control myself..

Robin had already taken off Shulk’s vest and sweater, leaving him shirtless.

“How did you get my shirt off so fast?!” Shulk was in disbelief.

“I have ninja powers,” Robin joked, trying to gently tug down Shulk’s shorts. 

“W-wait!” Shulk said, squirming. 

“You’ll feel better, I promise. Just let me…” Robin was thrown off the bed by Shulk’s squirming, but he pulled Shulk’s shorts along with it. 

Ohnoohnoohno.. Shulk’s hard-on was clearly visible. 

“Ow, Shulk! What was that abou-” Robin trails off as he sees Shulk’s… situation. 

“R-Robby, I… I..” Shulk gulped, blushing so hard, his face resembled a tomato.

“Love, why didn't you tell me?” Robin grinned. “I can help with that.. do you want to?” 

There was his opportunity. 

“Please.” 

Robin moved closer. “Good.”

The mage pressed his lips to Shulk’s but pulled his bottom lip onto his and kissed him slowly.

Shulk moaned into the kiss, wanting more, wanting Robin….

Robin moved down to his neck, kissing and biting occasionally. 

“Mmmm.. Shulk.. you’re so hard. Is it all for me?” Robin nuzzles his nose into the seer’s neck.

“Y-yes! It’s for you.. it's all for you…” Shulk felt Robin’s hand teasing his cock. Robin knew how much dirty talking drove him wild..

“Heh. You’re getting me aroused, too. Gods.. you’re sexy when you want me.” Robin licked his way down to Shulk’s nipples, sucking on it, swirling circles around it.. 

Shulk was moaning now, and he could feel pre-cum flowing out of his dick. 

“Haah! Robin.. I need.. I need....” Shulk bucked his hips, in ecstasy, even though he wasn’t close to an orgasm.. 

“Tell me, Shulky. What do you need?” Robin had his hand in Shulk’s boxers now, stroking his dick gently. 

“Ro.. I want to.. fuck you… please..” Shulk reached his hand to Robin’s boxers, teasing his ereck dick with his fingers. 

“Really, now? You want to fuck me?”

“Yes..”

“You want to feel the inside of my ass gripping your cock?” Robin was now on top of Shulk, and the two were naked, grinding each other’s cock against the other. 

“Ah, yes..” Shulk moaned, feeling the pre-cum from Robin’s dick slicking his stomach. 

“You want to leave your seed inside me? Do you want to fuck me until I can't form words? Do you want to pound me so hard that whenever I sit down and feel pain on my ass, I'll remember that sweet fucking you gave me? Huh? Do you want that?”

It took all of Shulk’s willpower not to cum right then and there.

And the dirty talk drove him wild.

“Oh, yes! Please, yes.. please.. let me fuck you… Oh god.. Let me fuck you, Robin! Please!!” Shulk nearly shouted as his cock began to throb with excitement. 

“Heh. All right, then,” Robin lied down on the bed.

The sight of his boyfriend lying down on the bed, ready to submit to him.. ready to be fucked into oblivion.. the sight of Robin’s pre-cum dripping almost made him finish again. 

Shulk dived on top of Robin, kissing his body with frenzy, while stroking Robin’s cock together with his. 

“Oh, Shulk..” Robin wasn't the moaning type, Shulk did that. But he was so aroused, so ready…

Shulk moved his hand off their cocks, moving his finger to start circling Robin’s asshole, trying to prepare him for his cock. 

“Hnnhn! Shulk!! Forget that.. just fuck me! I don't care! Fuck me.. fuck me until all I can do is moan!” Robin cried, nearly cumming himself.

“Heh. You want my cock? You want me inside your asshole?” Shulk held his cock near Robin’s face, which was leaking still with pre-cum. 

“Yes!! Hnnh.. I want you! I want your cock!! Hurry, please!!” Robin was desperate, and he couldn't hold himself back much longer..

“Well, since you’re begging so nicely..” Shulk put the tip of his dick near Robin’s puckered asshole…

“D-don’t tease.. please…” Robin whined. “I want to feel you inside of me..” 

“Fine,” Shulk said, and began to insert himself into Robin, albeit roughly. 

“Ahhnn!!” Robin threw his head back, in pure pleasure. He finally had Shulk inside of him.. and he could feel his rock hard cock pulsing, pulsing inside of him..

He nearly came yet again. 

Shulk began to move roughly, in and out of Robin, grunting and actually growling as he fucked the mage. He loved being in control, he loved being dominate, he loved Robin begging to be fucked, he loved all of it. The seer was drunk on lust and dominance, and he disregarded everything as he pounded into his boyfriend without mercy. 

Robin, on the other hand, was squealing and moaning as he endured the merciless fucking. He grabbed onto Shulk’s shoulders, and dug his nails in, sure that it was going to leave a mark. He felt Shulk piston in and out of him, until…

“Oh my gods!!” Robin arched his back. Shulk had found his prostate. “There!! Oh, Shulk, please fuck me there!!” 

Shulk smirked. “There?” he purposely hit the wrong spot. 

Robin whined like a dog. “No.. noo.. not there… please.. I want to feel your cock hit my prostate.. please…” 

Shulk grinned maliciously. “Here?” he emphasized the word by plowing into Robin’s sweet spot. 

“Ahnnhn!!! Yes!! OH, YES!!” he was close to screaming, he felt so damn good… 

Shulk began to thrust into Robin like he never had before. Their bed was creaking, and the two were pretty sure people had started to hear Robin’s screaming and Shulk’s growling. 

And Shulk was talking so dirty to Robin, he was sure he needed soap later to wash his filthy mouth. 

“Do you like that, Robin? God. You look like such a slut, begging for me. Hhnn... I love it when you beg for a good fucking.” 

Robin couldn't say anything by that point, he was clenching the sheets, arching his back in pure pleasure, and only able to moan out a “Hgngnn.. Fu-fuck me.. ahnnhn..” 

The two were reaching their peak, Robin drunk on the pounding Shulk was giving him, and Shulk drunk on the control and seeing Robin begging for him. 

“Agh.. I'm close. Do you want me to cum inside you? Huh? Do you? Do you want to feel my seed inside of you? Do you want to feel me cum?” Shulk growled, picking up his pace.

“Ahnnnaa!! Yes!! Yes!! Please!!! Let me feel your cock pulsing as you cum!! I'm… close too… oh gods.. yes!!” Robin was nearly screaming again. 

“H-here we go… ah.. fuck!! Robin!!!” Shulk moaned out his boyfriend's name as he climaxed. He yelled, feeling his cock release his hot seed inside Robin.

Robin felt it. He felt Shulk’s cock twitching. He felt it pulse and release its seed.   
He was so damn close..

And then Shulk pulled out. 

“What?” Robin whined. “Why? I was so close…” 

Shulk grinned devilishly. “Beg. Beg and then I'll let you cum.” 

“Shulk.. please… let me cum… let me feel good.. oh gods… I want you to let me cum!!” Robin didn't care about anything. He just wanted to feel the cum come out of his dick. 

“Fine..” Shulk began to finger Robin and stroke his cock, and it didn't take much for him to cum.   
“Shuullllk!!” he screamed out, arching his back so high, his cum nearly reached the ceiling.

Shulk relished in the sight of Robin cumming, the sight of him moaning beneath Shulk.

When they both had come down from their highs, Shulk lied down next to Robin, holding his hand.  
Robin felt the seer’s seed pooling at the enterance of his asshole, and he shuddered at the feeling.

“Shulk…” Robin said singsongily. 

“Hm?” 

“You're still hard.” 

“Heh.” Shulk laughed. “You too. Why don't you top?”

“Do.. do you mind if I'm a little slow and gentle? I kinda… want to make love rather than fuck.” Robin got on top of Shulk.

“Not at all. Come here…” Shulk nuzzled Robin’s neck as the mage entered him slowly. 

“Ngh.. Shulk…” Robin began to move slowly in and out of Shulk, kissing his neck gently, whispering sweet nothings into his boyfriend's ears.

“I love you, Shulk. I love you. I'm so happy to be with you.”

“I love you too. Oh god… Robin…”

 

It didn't take too long for the lovers to reach their climax, kissing each other as they came.

Robin rolled off of Shulk, utterly exhausted. Shulk could feel Robin’s seed inside him, and it made him feel a surge in his stomach. 

Robin pulled the sheets over the two, and curled up next to his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck into Shulk’s chest.

“Goodnight, Shulk. Love you.”

“Goodnight, Robin. I love you too.”

And they drifted, feeling tender love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I write this?? I'm going to bathe in holy water now.


End file.
